


Family

by Vengeful_Saitama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Saitama/pseuds/Vengeful_Saitama
Summary: Family...but they aren't related by blood...how can they be family…?When an emergency pops up, Yurio reevaluates what and who is important to him, and if he really is better off alone like he thinks.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> This is something that, like the last story I published, came to me rather suddenly and just about unprompted and I wanted to to get it down before I lost it. The ending was written first, and then the beginning and the middle to bridge the gap. I am laid up with an injury, so I find myself with extra free time since I cannot work. I have a few more ideas of stories in the pipeline for this fandom, and since University started again, I cannot promise regular updates, but I shall do my best. I apologize for the spacing and formatting for this one, as well as the length. Hopefully it isn't as boring as I fear it is. Special thanks to Haruhi_Rose for being my beta and to CandyCane for convincing me that this idea wasn't stupid at all. Thank you also to all of you for the support given to me on this and past works. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Stay safe and make history.  
> Aoi

_"Yuri, it's Elena. Your grandfather slipped on some leftover ice on the sidewalk outside the house. My mother called an ambulance, and they took him to the hospital near the house in Moscow. I don't know how he is, but my mother said I should call you. Please be safe, Yuri."_

It was the voicemail I never wanted to hear. I didn't even give myself time to think. Before I knew it, I was throwing my jacket on top of my costume and chucking my skates in the corner for my sneakers. Bright lights turned to grey, cloudy skies as the cold air hit my face. I kept running. Please, let him be ok, please…

Elena...Grandpa's neighbor. We grew up together, but never really played much as kids. She was always so busy with school, dance class and flute lessons. I had no time for anything other than school and skating. But she and her mother always looked after Grandpa for me when I was away at competitions.

Grandpa…you're my only family, the only one I've got left. Fuck knows where my father is, and I haven't heard from Mom in how long. Grandma died four years ago…you're all I have left! If I lose you, I'll be all alone. Please don't leave me…!

Sweat poured down my face and turned cold as soon as it hit the exposed air. My lungs felt like they had knives in them, and my heart was pounding fit to burst. My feet were numb. The station...I need to get to the station...I need to get to him…

_"Be strong, Yurochka. I know your throat hurts. The doctor will be here soon to give you medicine, and then we can go home. Just hold on a little longer…"_

I slid through the Metro train doors, slipping on the wet floor and almost falling on my face. Gripping the bar to steady myself, I tried to take some deep breaths and bring my body back to center. Come on, Yuri...breathe...

The train rushed through dark tunnels and hairpin turns, lights flashing by on the wall as it sped under the city. By now, I was feeling sick, and I didn't know if it was from nerves or from running all the way here. Wiping the cold sweat from my face, I held onto the cold bar and willed whatever was left of my lunch to stay down. I couldn't see the faces of anyone around me; I was too focused on getting to the hospital as fast as this train would go. 12 stops to go...8 stops...5...2…

I shot out of the sliding doors like a bullet, dodging people and catching the curses they threw at my back. I took the stairs two at a time, not caring about how bad it was for my knees and flew down the sidewalk. My heart was pounding with every footfall…

_"I'm so proud of you, Yurochka. A gold medal in your senior debut? Amazing! You looked incredible out there on the ice! I bet your friends were happy for you, too. I'll do my best to go to as many of your competitions as I can. You were born to make history."_

I tried my very best, but I couldn't do it any longer: a wave of nausea rose up and I vomited into a flowerbed outside on the curb. My eyes watered and my face stung from the cold and the smell didn't help at all. My mouth was so dry and bitter now. Disgusting. But I can't stop, I have to keep going--my emotions were flying around inside me like angry hornets--

Through the glass doors and up to the front desk, startling the receptionist. I was almost there, almost there. "N--Nikolai Plisetsky, please!"

Up two floors, through sets of doors, until--

He was there. Sitting up in bed, reading a newspaper like he was waiting for a bus! He had a bandage near his graying hairline, and a couple scratches on his cheek and nose. His hand was bandaged, and his right foot was in a thick, heavy medical boot. I tried to catch my breath, as my emotions started to reach their peak. He was awake, thank Christ--!

"Yurochka! What are you doing here?" said Grandpa, eyes wide with surprise over his newspaper. He set it down on the bed and pulled a coffee mug towards him. He at least seemed mostly ok…

"E-Elena called and told me y-you fell...she said you were here…" My voice was punctuated with gasps of air, and I had a stitch in my side that felt like a giant poisonous thorn. The rest of me was shaking as I pulled up a chair. He was ok, thank God. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"Did she? That girl worries over everything...I'm fine, I promise. I just have a few scrapes and a broken bone in my foot. That's all. You didn't need to rush over here like this. Take nice, slow breaths. Do you want some water?" Grandpa asked, gesturing to a cup and a pitcher on his bedside table. Without waiting for my answer, he poured me a cup and pressed it into my trembling hands. He made sure I had a firm grip on it before letting go. "Your hair is getting long again. I'm surprised you can see."

"Y-yeah, it is."

"How did you get here? Did Coach Yakov drop you off?"

"No...he doesn't know that I'm here. No one does..." And that realization hit me too little too late. I left the rink in Moscow without telling anyone where I was going, and I had no signal in the tunnels, and probably none here in the hospital either. Fuck, I'm going to be in trouble when I get back. Yakov is going to kill me…but Grandpa is more important than anything else in my life.

"You should have at least told someone where you were going. And I thought you had a competition today? That's what you said on the phone on Tuesday?" His voice was as warm and gentle as ever, though he looked a little pained and drawn. My heart ached. What could I do for him?

"I did…"

"How did you do? Did you win?"

"No. I'm not competing anymore today. I gave up." I said, trying to swallow the lump that welled up in my throat. It didn't work.

"What? You gave up? Why? Skating is what you love most in the world! Why did you quit?" Grandpa exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe his ears. I shifted in my seat. Now I was starting to feel guilty, and I didn't like it all…

"Coming here to see you was more important! I was worried! One competition doesn't matter!" I protested before he could even argue.

"Yurochka." Grandpa put down his coffee mug and looked at me sternly. I unconsciously straightened my back and sat up properly in my chair. I could feel my heart thumping in my throat. "I am grateful that you came to see me and make sure that I was alright. But I am not happy that you decided to throw away your competition in order to do it! Ice skating has been near and dear to your heart since you were old enough to walk! I am perfectly fine. I want you to go back to the skating rink and compete, do you understand me? That is where I want you to be. There are other important things in your life besides me."

"But you're most important! You're the only family I have!" I argued, feeling my ears flush. Why couldn't he understand?

"Yuri, you have family all around you besides me! Coach Yakov and Miss Lilia, for example, look at all they do for you! What about Otabek? And Georgi and Mila, or Victor and your Japanese friend? They care a great deal about you, I'm sure! They're probably worried sick that you disappeared without a trace! So go back to your competition, please, for me. When does it start?"

"I'm in the last group, and we take the ice around 5:30. I'm skating last, so…"

"It's 5 o'clock now. If you hurry and make the train, you might be able to make it! Now, get moving! And good luck! I'll be watching from here!" Grandpa said with a smile. I felt a little warmth inside me somewhere.

Down two flights of steps and out the door to do it all again...this is what Grandpa wanted me to do, and I'm not going to let him down. My heart started pounding again, and the thorn in my side came back. Keep going, keep pushing yourself...I've got to make this train, I have to…

Checking my phone showed me 102 missed calls, 89 texts and 23 voicemails. Holy shit...so many...I ran as I scrolled through them, trying not to run into trees or trashcans. Why were there so many? And from who? I scrolled down. Otabek was first:

_> >Kitten, where are you? Weren't we going to go get dinner before your practice? Let me know, ok?<<_

_> >No one can find you. Your practice starts in 10 minutes. Yakov is really angry…<<_

I flew down the steps to the Metro like a bat out of hell--

_> >Yuri, please call me. We're all so worried. Yakov wants to call the police. Please tell us where you are! No one is angry, I promise. <<_

_> >Yuri, please answer. If you're stuck somewhere, I'll come and pick you up.<<_

_> >Yuri, are you there?<<_

_> >Kitten, please answer…<<_

Down the halls, towards the platform--Georgi's name flashed by--

_> >Yuri, where are you, you're gonna miss your practice. Did you leave the rink and go somewhere?<<_

_> >Yakov says he can't reach your phone. Did it die? Find somewhere you can call him. He seems a little worried now.<<_

_> >If you get this message, please call one of us back! We're worried about you!<<_

_> >Yuri, wherever you are, I hope you're ok!<<_

Eyes watering, down the hall, toward the waiting train--I saw it start to move--I was only fifty feet away--no--no--no!

Gone.

It pulled out of the station without stopping. It entered the tunnel just as I got up to the platform. There was silence. I was left alone.

"FUCK!" I screamed it so loud that the station and hallways rang with it, like some ghostly chorus from a horror movie. I missed it! I missed it! Fuck my life! I kicked a nearby can into the subway trench, watching a few drops spray the wall, the clanking sound of the aluminum bouncing off the walls. I didn't even realize I was on my knees until I felt a dull pain in both of them. I clutched whatever object was in my hand tightly, trying to relieve the panic that was threatening to swallow me whole. I looked down at my hand. It was my phone. I'd forgotten to put it away.

I unlocked it with trembling fingers, sliding up onto a bench to get off of my bruised knees. The trains ran every 20 minutes. If I caught the next one, I might still make it. Heart still pounding in my chest and trying to catch my breath, I kept reading.

_> >Yurio, is everything ok? We haven't seen you since morning meeting. If you aren't feeling right, you should tell Coach Yakov right away and not push yourself.<<_

_> >Yakov said he can't find you anywhere. You didn't get lost somewhere, did you? Otabek is looking for you too.<<_

_> >Yurio, please answer. We're all so worried about you. Victor and I searched the whole stadium and couldn't find you, and we tried to call. Please, please respond! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Please answer! We're all worried! We love you!<<_

Katsudon--the messages were starting to blur together now--

_> >Yurio! I hope we get to see you today at Practice! Break a leg tonight also! Wasn't it you who said you wouldn't let me beat you?<<_

_> >Everyone's waiting for you. Yakov says you haven't checked in yet. Are you asleep, maybe?<<_

_> >Did you wander off? I tried to call but you wouldn't answer. Are you in some kind of trouble?<<_

Victor--my chest was tightening now--

_> >Yuri! If you're off playing around, you'd better knock it off and answer me right now! Practice starts soon and no one has seen you! Don't be like Victor! Let's go!<<_

_> >Where are you????? Practice just ended and no one knows where you are!! Did you decide to skip out on this without telling me?? You owe me 400 leg-lifts when I see you again, I mean it!<<_

_> >Yuri, answer your phone!<<_

_> >Yuri?<<_

_> >Yuri, where are you?? No one can find you or get ahold of you! Are you ok? Did something happen?<<_

_> >Yuri, please answer your phone. We're all getting worried. Everyone's looking for you. If you're lost or in trouble, tell me where you are and I'll come get you.<<_

_> >Yuri, it's getting late, and the second half of the competition is going to start. Please, please answer your phone! If I said or did anything to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. You don't have to do any leg-lifts.<<_

_> >I'm sorry, Yuri, really, for being angry with you earlier. Please come back to the rink, or at least call one of us. We all have our phones with us. Please…<<_

_> >Yuri, I really hope you're ok and not sick or hurt somewhere! Please call me! I'm ready to report you missing to the police! At least let us know you're ok! I'm begging you!<<_

I couldn't see the rest of Coach Yakov's messages. Water was falling on my phone screen. I heard a familiar roar through the tunnel. The train was coming.

Outside and all around me it was quiet. The train made hardly any noise at all, and it was totally empty apart from me. The new trains had quieter cabins. I tried several times to settle myself, but all I could think of was that I had to make it in time, I had to. I pulled out my phone and typed as fast as I could:

_> >I'm coming back!<<_

Out the door, up the steps, down the street. But wait--something felt wrong. This wasn't where I'd gotten on. This was totally different. I must have gotten off at the wrong stop. Fuck it! I can't wait for another train or I really won't make it! I just need to keep going--I can still make it!! Grandpa, I'll make it, I promise! I want you to watch! The streetlights were coming on one by one. Damn it, Yuri, run faster--

Every one of those messages burned in my mind. Everyone was worried about me...I didn't realize anyone cared about me aside from Grandpa...they all called me so many times and sent all those messages...but why? Why did they do all that for me? I don't understand...

Left, right, down 2 blocks, past the restaurant--

_"Yuri, you have family all around you besides me!"_

Family...but they aren't related by blood...how can they be family…?

My legs are on fire. My feet hurt. My knees are throbbing. I can't feel my chest, my heart is pounding in every body part and my face is numb. I have to make it, I have to--

I slid to a halt in front of the arena and my heart sinks faster than stone. People were leaving. They were leaving. No...no, please no...I grabbed my phone and saw a news notification from Skate Russia:

"Top Skaters Place in Moscow Tonight"

It was over… I didn't make it back in time...my fingers shaking, I pulled out my phone. My mind was a blank slate, and everything seemed hazy. I typed in two words with shaking fingers:

_> >I'm back<<_

I don't know how I got into the building or made my way down towards the changing room. My entire body was numb, and what wasn't numb was throbbing with a dull pain. Running as much as I did probably screwed up my joints a little; they protested as I walked down the hall towards the door. I couldn't suck in any air to breathe, couldn't swallow to moisten my throat...I couldn't move. My feet were just somehow moving on their own. It was all reaching a peak inside me: everything I'd been through today was bubbling up, ready to overflow. My breath was coming in shallow gasps as I reached for the handle.

"Thank you. Take care." I heard a voice say from inside, slightly muffled. The door opened and I came face to face with Katsudon, his hair slightly damp, dressed in his team uniform with a towel around his neck. He had been in the process of zipping up his jacket when he opened the door; a hint of metal glinted at his chest, but his jacket shut before I could see what color it was. His eyes grew wide, like they were going to fall out of his head.

"Yurio?! Oh, my God! You're here! Everyone was so worried! Here, I grabbed your stuff for you, Yakov was almost ready to call the police! We were going to go out and look for you!" Katsudon held out my skating bag. I took it wordlessly, the corners of my eyes burning.

 _"Spasiba*…"_ I murmured, pushing my hair in front of my face so he wouldn't see. Without another word, I started to walk away. Something wet fell on my hand…

"Yurio? W-wait! Where were you? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" I heard his voice from behind me, full of concern. A slender, warm hand touched mine--

It was as if the loud CRACK brought me back to my senses. Every nerve tingled in my hand, and it was starting to hurt. It was loud, so very loud. Oh my God, Oh my God...what did I just do?

“S-sorry...I’m so sorry…” I stammered, fighting back my emotions and my anxiety and failing at both. I’m stupid, so stupid. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I do that to him? All he’d done was ask me if I was ok, because he was worried about me. I took his hand in mine, trying to clear my blurry vision so I could look at it. Guilt was rising up in the back of my throat and making it hard to get words out. “Christ, it’s swelling up already...Come on, you need ice…” I tried to pull him by the hand and lead him away. It must be raining, I can feel it on my face, boiling hot…then I remembered we were inside...

I felt resistance, and turned around to see why. Katsudon hadn’t moved at all. He was still standing in the same spot, in his black team jacket, with his hair slowly falling back toward his forehead again. But his eyes...why was he looking at me like that? He closed the gap I’d put between us. I couldn’t move.

“It’s ok, it isn’t a big deal.” He said, bending all his fingers to show me that he was fine. I still wasn’t convinced. Now the guilt in my throat was burning, rising like fire. I wish he’d hit me back, I deserve it for doing that to him. But he didn’t. Instead, he took his injured hand and put it on my shoulder. I still had to look up at him, but our height gap was closing. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but it didn’t work. Why was his touch so gentle?

“Yurio, no matter what you’re going through, you can always come to me if something’s wrong. I’ll never turn you away, I promise. We’re friends, right? And Victor won’t turn you away, either. We consider you part of our skating family. You don’t have to go through everything on your own; you have people all around you who love and care about you. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to, but if you do, I’ll be there. Ok?” I heard him say. I was shaking so badly it was like being cold. Even his voice was so gentle. Everything inside me reared up--

The next few seconds were a total blur. All I felt was my head hitting nylon and my arms squeezing something soft. My grandfather, missing the competition, the exhaustion from running here, the stress of everything I’d been feeling up until now just crashed in on me like a colossal tidal wave. I all but wailed into Katsudon’s jacket, not caring how loud I was being, or that we were technically in a public place. I felt an arm encase my shoulders, and a soft touch at the back of my cold head. He was so warm and soft...

“Shhh, it’s ok. _Daijōbudesu ne.**_ You’re ok.” Yuri said in a low voice as he stroked my head. It was so soothing and gentle. Something about this seems so familiar...

_“Yurochka, why are you crying? Did you fall and scrape your knee? Shhh, it’s ok. You’re ok. You need to be more careful when you skate, ok? Let’s go put a bandage on it. You’re ok.”_

I remember that from when I was a kid...a tough but gentle hand on my head, the other holding me tight as he carried me off the ice. I had buried my face into his shirt collar, sniffling. Grandpa smelled like pipe tobacco and firewood, from when he and Grandma lived on a farm in the country...he was always so warm and gentle...

I took a deep breath, and somehow I could feel myself starting to calm down a little. Katsudon smelled like soap and some kind of tea; he’d probably showered after skating and that stupid Victor probably bought him some tea to warm him up. I squeezed him tighter. I was now so close to him that my head was pressed against his chest. I could feel his body move as he breathed, and his heartbeat was echoing in my head; it was so slow and calm, and I felt my entire body relaxing slowly as I listened to it. He was so warm... I couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged me like this...or the last time I cried, for that matter…

Something silver flashed out of the corner of my eye, followed by a hand at my back. Silver strands brushed my field of vision, as I felt someone tall, Russian and airheaded rest his head against mine. I smiled into Katsudon’s jacket so neither of them would see. Stupid Old Man. He was warm too, and I felt it when he passed his arm across my shoulder to touch Katsudon’s arm.

“We love you, Yurio…” I heard Victor’s voice in my ear. “We’re always here for you. We are family.” He paused to ruffle my hair gently. Far from pissing me off like it would usually, it actually felt kind of nice. He spoke again in the same soft tone so that only I could hear him. “By the way, Georgi, Chris and JJ are watching and giggling at us right now. And Phitchit’s taking pictures.”

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. Why did this suddenly feel like I was a little kid caught between his two dads?

...well, whatever. Family is family, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> *= "Spasiba" (written as Спасиба) is Russian for "thank you".
> 
> **="Daijōbudesu ne" (written as 大丈夫ですね) is Japanese for "you are ok/you're ok". The word "ok" here means "alright", as in "well" or "fine".


End file.
